bladesandbeastsfandomcom-20200214-history
Chakra
Chakras (SH-ahk-Rah) are nexuses of energy within the body. There are seven Chakras, each situated at a different location in the body, albeit all located on a central vertical axis. Each Chakra has a purpose and deals with a different emotion. As such, each one can be opened and closed depending on a given individual's state of mind. When a Chakra is open, energy is free to flow about the body. On the other hand, energy flow is restricted when a Chakra is sealed. The Chakras must be opened in a specific order, or the energy will not be able to flow. Chakra coils mainly surround and connect to each chakra-producing organ. The energy circulates throughout the body in a network called the "Chakra circulatory system." Using Chakra Chakra (CH-akh-ruh) is the reference to manifested energies made from mixing the physical (han) and mental (æther) energies of the Tenketsu, or chakra pathway system into a single enrgy, originally thopught to be created by the chakras it was dubbed "Chakra" thought this was later proven false the name stuck. Certain classes, such as ninjas, have learned to generate more energy within their Chakras and release it outside their bodies through their "Chakra points" (tenketsu) in order to perform special techniques (jutsu). Chakra energy is not normally visible to the human eye, though it can sometimes be seen in situations where a person releases as much of their energy as possible. This is rarely seen due to the restrictions of certain Chakra points, limiting the amount of energy an individual can release at a single given time. Chakra energy can also be visible when doing specific techniques (such as the Rasengan) which take a high degree of Chakra control to perform. Mana Mana is a term that refers to any primary energy resource utilized by spell-casters when they cast spells, but it is most accurately applied to those that pool this energy within themselves. Since the three energies need to be (at most) equally balanced, the higher one's personal Chakra capacity, the more of this source energy they can add to the mix. Discipline and practice are required to harness Mana sources within oneself. That being said, traditionally understood Mana is drawn from the surrounding area or a previously visited one, but it can also be drawn from creatures or even other dimensions. While Mana is the magical energy fueling the spells of spellcasters, it is also deeply interconnected with the life-force of every plane of the multiverse, and it can take that role by itself as well. When there is no Mana in an area, everything dies, and where Mana's density is very low, lifeforms become emaciated and weak. The Seven Chakras Tenketsu, also known as the chakra points or chakra pathway system, are simply nodes from which chakra can be released. There are 361 tenketsu in the body, each one being a checkpoint on the Chakra Pathway System. Though ninja use chakra regularly, very few ninja possess any great control over their tenketsu. Even of jōnin, the vast majority are only capable of releasing a small amount of chakra through their hands or feet to increase the power of punches, jumps, or kicks. For the Hyūga clan, whose entire fighting style is based around manipulating the chakra pathway system, controlling the tenketsu is a regular matter. Neji and Hiashi Hyūga in particular have demonstrated the ability to use Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven, expelling chakra from all 361 tenketsu simultaneously in order to guard against and repel enemy attacks. The Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms closes sixty-four tenketsu. Though not explicitly stated, it is logical to say that the Hyūga clan (and Neji independently) calculated the exact tenketsu that would be required to shut down an opponent's combat ability, leaving them without the strength to even use taijutsu, let alone ninjutsu. This attack, however, is not lethal, though a lethal blow can be accomplished with one strike by attacking the tenketsu linked to the heart, or by attacking all 361 tenketsu, though the one strike to the heart would be much more efficient. Category:Energy Sources